Thinking Out Loud
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: Have you ever had those moments when you start to think out loud? No big deal, right? Right? You can be the judge of that... slight robstar COMPLETE! Thanks for making this my most popular story ever!
1. Thinking Out Loud

Summary: Have you ever had those moments when you start to think out loud? No big deal, right? Right? You can be the judge of that…..

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially not the teen titans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a calm, peaceful morning at Titans Tower. Okay, no it wasn't. Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a tofu-meat war, and when I mean war, I mean they were literally tossing tofu and meat at each other. Cyborg brought out the heavy duty weapons, and started firing beef jerky through a cannon.

"Dude! No fair!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Too bad, so sad! Get over it, grass stain!" Cyborg yelled back.

Raven looked up from her book. "Boys," she mumbled, looking back down at the book. She tried to concentrate, but it was no use. She was about to get up and leave, when she saw Robin come in through the door.

"Oh good, Robin, you're here! Tell those idiots to shut up be for I buy a neon sign that reads 'Idiots for sale' on it and attach it to the tower!" Raven said, frantically. Robin answered by mumbling something incoherent, and sitting down at the table. He got some cereal and milk out. He poured the cereal on the table and the milk on the floor.

Beast Boy and Cyborg noticed this and stopped briefly. "Yo, Robin! You okay?" Robin didn't answer.

"Dude! Wake up!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin rubbed his head.

"I have the worst headache ever!" Robin finally yelled.

"It was probably from our battle with Slade last night," Raven said, "You hit your head pretty hard last night."

"Raven needs to get out more, it takes all my will power not to puke when I see tofu, and I really wish Cyborg would speak English when he fixed things," Robin mumbled. The others stared at him. Suddenly, he realized what he just said and became fully awake. "I do NOT know where that came from!" he said, desperately.

"You're thinking out loud, and I'm going to be nice and ignore that last comment," Raven said, in a monotone voice.

"Thinking out loud? What are you talking about? You never make any sense!" He put his hands over his mouth.

"Yes, you're thinking out loud and I know that because I can sense it. You'll probably be better by tonight, and once again, I'm going to ignore that," she said angrily.

"You mean I'll be stuck like this until dinner? " Robin asked, "Well, it won't be too hard," he said, getting up.

"Yeah, but, if I were you I wouldn't go anywhere near Starfire," Cyborg warned.

"Why not?" Robin asked, curious.

"Well, because" at that moment Starfire walked into the room.

"Greetings, Friends!" She said, throwing her arms into the air.

"Wow, she is amazing. And Beautiful," Robin said. He realized what had just happened.

"What did you say?" Starfire asked.

"That is what would happen if you are anywhere near her," Cyborg laughed.

"Oh, nothing," Robin said, looking around the room. His face was scarlet, "Just that, Oh! Look at the time!" he looked at an imaginary watch, "I just remembered, I have to be anywhere but here!" He ran out of the room.

Once he was sure it was safe, he slowly backed away from his bedroom door. "This is going to be one long day," he sighed, falling onto his bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

How did you like it? I don't know if I should continue or not, so review and tell me! If you want more, I'll be seeing you soon. Otherwise, the next chapter of The Line should be out soon.


	2. Duct Tape and Dr Light

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Teen Titans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Recap: Robin finds out that because of a head injury, he will be thinking out loud for the rest of the day….but that turns out to be a big deal, after all._

"Well, that was really weird," BB said, right after the awkward silence that had occurred when Robin ran out of the room.

"I bet he accidentally tells Starfire the truth before the day is over," Cyborg said.

"No way! Robin's way too careful to let that happen! I mean, after all these years of procrastination, would he just give up because he bumped his head?" Beast Boy said.

"Please, friends, what is, 'The Truth'? And why does Robin not wish to tell me?" Starfire asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, nothing. You'll figure out soon enough!" Cyborg grinned.

"Oh, you're on!" BB said, pulling out a twenty, "Lets seal this bet!"

They shook on the bet, leaving Starfire to go find Robin. But, just as she was going to find him, he walked back into the Opps center with a roll of duct tape.

"Duct tape," he simply stated, before covering his mouth.

"Wow," Raven said looking over at him, "We should have used that on Beast Boy sooner."

That earned her a glare from Beast Boy, but she just returned it…and won.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm rang.

"Tttns, mmmo!" Robin tried to say 'Titans, Go!' but because of the duct tape, he failed miserably. However, the others knew exactly what to do.

When they got to the scene of the crime, it turned out to be Dr. Light. How disappointing. By now, it would only take half of one of them to take him down. This would be easy. But, then a problem came up.

Robin always gave the orders. And now, he was having a little trouble doing just that. "Ttns, mmo! Mmmmm! Rrr! Ssssttfff, fffffyyy!" he commanded, but no one could understand him. This went on for roughly the next 37 minutes before he had the sense to take the duct tape off. That's where it got interesting.

"What is with all these lame villains, lately? Doesn't anyone actually pose a threat, anymore?" Robin said, thinking out loud once more.

"Not pose a threat, you say?" Dr. Light asked, smirking, "I can fix that!" He pulled out a particle weapon and started firing at random things. He then pointed it at Starfire. "Either you let me go, or the girl gets shot!"

"Wow! That's really unoriginal!" Robin yelled, putting his hand over his mouth.

Just then, -THIS SCENE WAS CUT OUT OF THE STORY BECAUSE IT WAS TOO FUNNY FOR MOST READERS, AND WHILE THEY WERE LAUGHING THEY COULD HAVE CHOKED. SO, WE'LL SKIP TO AFTER THE FIGHT-

"But Starfire! Honestly! I didn't think he would actually try to shoot you!" Robin said to a very angry Starfire.

"Really?" Starfire asked.

"No, I had a feeling he would. Wait! No! I didn't-no did-no didn't know he was going to do that!" Robin pleaded.

"I do not believe you, and I am now most glad that you are thinking out loud now, because I can now know exactly what you are thinking!" She yelled, slamming the door to her room, which was weird, because they're automatic. Robin sighed. He walked over to his room again.

"I swear, someone did this on purpose just to mess my life up," he said, before falling asleep. Outside his window, a very fat and geeky guy with a remote laughed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wow. Another chapter after just one day! I got a few reviews saying they want me to continue. See that button down there? Click it. I dare you to.


	3. Why I hate and or love you

Disclaimer: Um, no.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Recap: After a fight with Dr. Light, Robin and Starfire are not on great terms, and, is that Control Freak?_

"HA, HA, HA!" Control Freak laughed. "Finally, Robin will tell Starfire how he truly feels, and tell her how much he hates her! Then, that will leave Starfire to come running to me! It's so perfect, it hurts!"

BACK AT THE TOWER…..

Robin woke up at about 4:00 PM with a headache. He had almost forgotten about his little "Problem" when he suddenly blurted out, "My favorite color is pink!"

He slowly got up and walked to the Opps Center. Everything was mostly normal, except for the fact that Starfire was not there. She was probably in her room making a list of all things she hated about Robin.

IN STARFIRE'S ROOM……

_Why I love Robin…._

_10. He always knows when something is wrong_

_9. He has that dreamy smile_

_8. He cares for all of us_

_7. He is always there to catch me when I fall_

_6. When I am sad he makes me half-burnt bunny cookies_

_5. He listens to me_

_4. He actually TRYS my food before puking_

_3. He explains everything to me_

_2. He is patient with me_

_1. He makes me feel special_

Tears fell on the piece of paper Starfire was writing on. It hurt her so much to yell at him. She truly wished that she would be able to reach good terms with him once more. She set out to find him, and saw him leaving the Opps Center somewhat depressed. She walked over to him but lost her courage. She quickly turned the corner before he could even see her.

Maybe….if she just wrote a note to him…or something, she would be able to tell him how she felt. She got an idea. She would give him the list she had just made. She quickly ran into her room and grabbed the list. She folded it up and put it into an envelope. She ran to his room and slid it under his door, before dashing away.

INSIDE ROBIN'S ROOM…..

Robin noticed the note slide under his door, and picked it up.

"_To Robin, From Starfire"_

He sighed and opened it, thinking it was a list about how much she hated him. But just as he was about to read it, the alarm went off. He ran into the Opps Center, where Cyborg said it was Control Freak.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Alright, so a little short. I'm expecting to put something up tomorrow, and I just finished writing something called "Magic Dust." It's a re-write of the episode Haunted, and it's a short one-shot. Hmmm….seems like every time I try to write a chapter story is the time when I get one-shot ideas!


	4. Control Freak and a pink tux

**Alright…I guess I should say why I have had everyone waiting for so long.**

** insert lame excuse here **

**Yeah, that's right. I have none. **

**Disclaimer: Who even reads these anyway?!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

On the way to the battle, Robin realized he no longer repeated every one of his thoughts out loud. While it was good for him, Starfire silently slouched in the back of the car, knowing he would never tell her how he felt about her.

They arrived at the scene of the crime to see a bunch of overturned cars here and there, and TV's roaming the street. They also saw Control Freak in the middle of it all, and he was wearing a….wait….a PINK TUXEDO?!

"Alright, Control freak, what are you doing here? I was just about to read a list of terrible things about me!"

"Terrible?" Starfire whimpered.

"Yes! Terrible! I knew it!" Control Freak yelled at the top of his lungs. He began laughing maniacally, which earned him several confused looks.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked Control freak. Control Freak continued laughing and jumped up onto an overturned car. He smirked.

"It was all my ingenious plan!"

"What was?"

"The plan!"

"Dude! What plan are you talking about?!"

"'The awesome-riffic, totally cool, super smart, plan! It is the most awesome and great and-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" All of the titans yelled.

"Well, I had been observing you for a very long time, when I started to notice some things about Robin……"

_FLASHBACK SERIES STARTS HERE! Muahahaha! ahem_

_Control Freak was hiding behind some bushes, watching the Titans._

_Control Freak was wearing a giant pickle costume handing out flyers._

_Control Freak was dressed up like a teenage girl, with his hair in pigtails, a pair of hot pink skinny jeans, and a white midriff shirt reading, "Daddy's Girl" on it. Someone in the background was screaming, "My eyes! They burn!" _**(A/N: That was probably me. In fact, it was. I saw this same outfit on an 8 month pregnant lady, midriff shirt and all. So I WAS screaming that!)**

_THE FLASHBACKS END HERE! YES THEY DO! THE FLASHBACKS END HERE! NOW READ THE STORY, YOU!_

Robin: "What the crap?"

Me: Sorry. I was a little hyper today. Anyway, on with the story!

"I knew that girl was suspicious!" Robin said, rubbing his chin.

"So, what exactly did you notice about Robin?" Raven asked, expecting him to say something along the lines of how he's OCD, paranoid, overconfidence, smells like cheap hair gel, or even the fact that he's so obsessed with everything. But she was certainly not expecting THIS answer.

"I noticed that a lot of the times Robin would talk to Starfire, his face would get all red, indicating that he was very mad at her!" Control Freak yelled. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Dude, I think you noticed wrong, he-"

"Do not interrupt my ingenious plan! Anyway, I thought that if I built a remote that made a ray of truth zap people, then I could get Robin to yell at Starfire!" He laughed.

"Yo! Your plan has some faults, you see-"

"Shut up! Anyway, then, Starfire would be so sad she'd run away from the Titans and come running to me! Ha! It's perfect, and I would have the perfect wife!" He laughed.

"So, you're tellin' me that this whole episode was just so you could pick up chicks?" Raven asked in her dry, monotone voice. Everybody, excluding Robin and including Raven burst into laughter.

"That's a terrible plan!" BB laughed.

"Yeah, you said you were stalkin' us, but seriously, where have you been? Robin totally has a crush on Starfire!" Cyborg laughed, causing the awkwardness circle that had formed around Robin to grow larger. He blushed a deep, inhuman shade of red.

"Well, it would have been a great plan," Control Freak said, thumping his remote, "If the batteries would of worked!"

"Yeah, it was a terrible plan-wait! Did you say the batteries didn't work?" Cyborg asked.

"That's correct," Control Freak said, "Why?"

"What do you mean the batteries didn't work?" Beast Boy asked, looking over at Robin. There was so much blood rising to his head at this moment that any normal person would have fainted. And trust me, Robin was seriously wishing he would of about seven minutes before.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So, how did you like it? I plan to update it in exactly SEVEN 7 days, but for each review I get, I will update one day sooner. Which means if I get seven reviews by tomorrow, than the LAST chapter will be posted tomorrow. **

**By the way, when I wrote this chapter, I had writer's block. If you want to, you can send me ideas for the next chapter in your review, and they would be greatly appreciated. I DO NOT except flames, so if you send me one, not only will I not tolerate it, but I will post your name at the end of the next chapter and make fun of you, and do you realize how many people will read this over the years?**

**So please, if you have any ideas, thoughts, comments, or just want to see the story up sooner, then please review! And BTW, that pregnant lady story was true. PM me if you want the details.**

**XxNightfirexX**


	5. So, who is really behind all this?

**As I said before, this chapter would be put up sooner depending on how many people reviewed. Originally, it would have been put up on Wednesday, but because of these wonderful reviewers, you get it today.**

**(Calls up each reviewer one by one, each of them wearing a robe similar to the one you wear at high school graduation)**

**As I call them up, they shall each get a certificate of appreciation!**

**Cartoonfire**

**Royalfire14**

**Harry Potter Fan 1994**

**FairieAngelx3o**

**Iamtotallykewlio**

**(Gives out certificates) **

**Now, on with the fiction!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"What do you mean….it didn't work?" Raven asked, looking over at a very red Robin.

"I mean it didn't work." Control Freak said, "Why?"

"Well, if it wasn't you, then, who was it?"

"IT WAS ME! MWA HA HA HA!" Kitten yelled.

"Kitten?!" The five Titans yelled, confused.

"No it wasn't! It was me!" Johnny Rancid yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Johnny Rancid?" The Titans said.

"No! I want to be the one who caused this!" Dr. Light said, running out of an Asylum.

"Hey! I was supposed to be the cause of this! I was here first!" Slade yelled.

"I want to!" Random villains yelled, coming out of nowhere.

All of the Titans and villains: (Looking at me expectantly) "Well, who is it?"

Me: I don't know! Control Freak was supposed to be the cause of it all!

Everyone: "Then who is it?"

Me: "Um…(closing eyes) Eenie….Meenie…..Minie….Moe! (I open my eyes to see who I'm pointing at)

Everyone: But….that's….that's just a mailbox.

Me: But Control Freak's behind it! (I point to a hideous teenage girl)

CF: That's not me! I'm over here!

Everyone: But weren't you dressed up like that earlier?

CF: No.

Me: So….you're saying…that…that….that that is a real girl?!

CF: Yeah.

Me: MY EYES! THEY BURN! THEY BURN!

So, the Titans never figured out who was behind this mess, and I went crazy and had to go with Dr. Light to the asylum.

When the Titans got home, Starfire went straight to her room. About a half an hour later, someone knocked on her door. She expected one of her friends to be there, and wonder where she was, but no one was there. She was about to close the door when she looked down.

There, on a plate, were a dozen half-burnt and horribly misshapen bunny cookies. She smiled to herself, and was able to be at peace, finally knowing how Robin felt about her.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Thank you everyone! This story is over, so don't hold your breath for more, but that doesn't mean I don't want reviews!**

**Thanks for all of your love and support,**

**XxNightfirexX**


End file.
